None at All
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Like a sequel to 'No Standards'. When Spike and Vicious are done with hiding, Spike begins to think about his night with Vicious, and giving him more than just pleasure, but just frustration. While Vicious thinks of it in his own way. Again, lot better than I make it sound


Think of this as a sequel to no standards

* * *

As Spike fallowed Vicious down the rotting staircase, he was looking over his shoulder, hoping that Eve wasn't going for a sneak attack until they left the building and got in the car, Spike slid in the passenger seat, Vicious started up the car, the interior cold from being unattended for a good twelve hours that Spike shivered when he rested his back on the seat, Vicious slid in the divers seat and drove off.

Two days, that's how long they would have stayed if it wasn't for the fact Eve walked in on them post-sex and half naked body's wrapped around each other, her eyes sparked with perverted pleasure when the thoughts of them and what they did flooded her mind, as far as Spike was concerned she never had sex and thus making her very lonely, and thus giving Spike a though of why she likes having them around. But there was no way in hell he would sit back and let her get off to him and Vicious having sex. He'd feel like a generic porn star for a one person audience, maybe three if Eve videotaped it and sent it to Vince and Jane, or if Jane leaked it on the internet.

"Hey Vicious, I think Eve needs to get laid." Spike said out of the blue, the subject of fucking Eve was the best thing to get rid of the memories of last night.

"Wow, it took you that long to figure that out?" Vicious snorted, he picked up on that from the moment they saw her, especially the way she looked at them, she wanted them, both at once, letting them do whatever they wanted to her, but Vicious wasn't interested, but he knew Spike would consider it.

"No, but she showed it today, hell, losing her shit like that."

"Spike, can you stop talking about her? I'm beginning to think you like her."

"Well, I don't, I'm just saying." Spike laughed, "after all, even Jane said she needed to get laid."

"Maybe she was trying to hook her up." Vicious said, Spike nodded to the possibility that it was just a friend trying to hook a friend up. "But like I said Spike, you just want to get last night out of your head."

They were home within a half hour, Vicious and Spike walked together, vicious walked a bit too close to Spike, enough that he got behind Spike and sniffed his neck, and whispered in his ear, "You smell like shit." He growled, Spike nudged him away, groaning in disgust at Vicious' observation.

"Hey, just because we fucked doesn't mean you can do that, in fact I want to forget that." Spike growled, pushing Vicious away, "If you like sucking cock, that's fine with me, but it's not mine."

"You said nothing when I was downing you like a bitch; in fact, I think I gave you the greatest blow job you'll ever have." Vicious said, speeding up to catch up to Spike, who was blushing to the memory of Vicious doing that, how cute he looked after that with his seed dripping off his face. Spike shook his head.

"I bet the only reason you brought up fucking with Eve was to hide the fact of last night."

Right on the motherfucking dot.

A silent trip back to their apartment, Spike hopped in the shower, despite it all, he did smell like shit, it was a quick one though, he wasn't sure if Vicious would come out of nowhere and just fuck him, he sighed as he stripped from his dirty clothing a wrecked shirt courtesy of Vicious and turned on the shower, again, it was nice, the tightness inside of Vicious, his cries of pleasure just begging him to fuck him harder and harder. Spike didn't even notice he got hard to that thought until he looked down, seeing himself erect.

"Shit." He cursed, well; he already had that image of Vicious inside his head.

Just before Spike could get in the shower, the door opened no surprise it was a naked Vicious, "We should take a shower together, just to get this out of the way." Vicious walked up to Spike, and saw he came in at the just the right time, he smirked.

"Thinking about me? Gonna jack off to thoughts of me fucking you senseless when I can just fuck you now?" Vicious said as he stroked Spike with one finger, up and down, teasing Spike's cock. "Well Spike, that's pretty dumb, now gets in the shower." Spike did as he was told, and stepped in the shower, Vicious fallowed, getting behind Spike and wrapping his arm around him, reaching for the soap and pouring a little on his hand and began to wash Spike off, planting kisses on his neck as he washed his chest, sides, and began to wash Spike's regions, brushing past the thick hairs, Spike growled, "Ah… Vicious, stop being an asshole." He murmured, Vicious growled again, that low growl that sent shivers through Spike.

"Bitch, why do you think I came into the shower? I want to fuck again." Vicious laughed, "And I know you want to too." Vicious said, giving Spike's neck a lick, and brought his hands up to Spike's nipples and began to play with them, flicking one, Spike gasped when he felt Vicious nail hit against the bud on his chest and fondled with his thumb and index finger. The warm water only adding to Spike and Vicious' arousal

"Fuck." Spike murmured, Vicious buried his face in Spike's wet mop of hair, aware that his hardness was digging into Spike's back. "Me." Spike finished, 'fuck me' was him insulting himself when he felt himself wanting this, but Vicious took it a different way.

"You want me to fuck you?" Vicious asked giving Spike's ear a bite, Spike gave a nod; Vicious gave a grimace, "No, not yet, I need to get you prepared and I'm not using soap." His hand snaked around Spike's erection, "So how about this." He said as he slowly began to jack him off, hand wrapped around his cock instead of one finger teasing it, Spike moaned, leaning back on Vicious as Vicious hand moved up and down on his cock, Spike's skin flushed from arousal and the hot water. All the while vicious hands traveled around Spike's chest, teasing Spike's nipples with pokes and pinches. Spike pants were fast as Vicious squeezed on Spike's erection and pumped faster on it, Spike could already feel his climax approach, no, to soon, Spike tried to control himself, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

Vicious lips went down to Spike's shoulder, softly caressing his shoulder and neck with his lips, kissing along the skin, Spike shivered when he felt Vicious plant a kiss on the nape of his neck and lick, Vicious nuzzled him, nose brushing against his neck while his chin rubbed against his shoulder and sighed, Spike moaned again, leaning his head over his shoulder and rubbed his face against Vicious cheek, "Fuck you." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." Vicious laughed, licking Spike's ear, tracing the outer part with his tongue.

"Oh, Vicious…" Spike moaned, his eyes open but his vision hazy as his climax approached, coating Vicious hand with semen, Vicious gave his ear a bite as he retracted his hand from Spike's cock, Spike's breathing was short little pants as his orgasm subsides and relaxed.

It was a quiet day that day, they hardly spoke to each other, Spike watched TV and Vicious was sharpening his katana on the table, the sound of the blade sharpener running across the blade at a steady rhythm somehow made Spike feel at piece rather than annoy him. Then again, he has listened to that same sound for a few years, he must have gotten used to it.

A rather quick dinner, and a few minutes later, they were dressed, well, in sweat pants, no shirts as their clothes were in the wash machine, on the bed, still craving the skin on skin contact, nothing too far, well, besides some of Vicious groping. Vicious likes this, more than Spike ever will, while Vicious had no remorse or guilt from the pleasure he got from fucking with his best friend, Spike on the other hand wasn't so sure about this one, despite the fact it felt _so fucking_ good fucking Vicious and vice versa, he can't help but feel off, after all, he can't do these things, right? The Red Dragons forbid open homosexuality, maybe because Vicious is gay himself and needed to blow of some sort of repressed homosexuality.

Vicious parted, looking at Spike, panting softly, he was on top of Spike, and their body's still somewhat damp from the shower, his eyes lustful and hungry, "What is it?" He asked, he noticed Spike wasn't as into it, Spike had a blank look on his face.

"Nothing…" Spike said blankly, Vicious growled.

"Come on, you can't be getting bored already, we fucked not even an hour ago." Vicious said, hand on Spike's pectoral and he began to rub slightly in a circular motion.

Spike sighed, "Fine, do what you want." Trying to ignore Vicious groping him and fondling, his nipple erecting under Vicious' palm, Vicious didn't smirk, and he usually did when Spike's body differed from his words, but not this time.

"It's no fun if I can't get something out of you." Vicious smirked that lust filled smirk, yup, he's back. "I want you, especially when you're like this, it makes it all the more fun."

"Hey, I fucked you." Spike snapped, Vicious' face was blank and he sighed.

"Fine, we can fuck some other time." Vicious got off Spike and got next to him in the bed, Vicious looked at the clock and saw how late it was, Spike was already a sleep, and Vicious turned around, wrapping his arms around Spike and smiled, "You're mine, you got that?" He whispered in Spike's ear, his voice low.

Almost as if Spike was awake, Spike muttered, "Fuck you…"

* * *

Well? How did I do? More Spike and Vicious porn? Oh yeah, if I continue, there will be Spike x Eve


End file.
